The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Generally, a manual transmission transmits a force through a tappet of a clutch release cylinder by an oil pressure generated from a clutch master cylinder when a driver steps on a clutch pedal and transmits a force to a clutch diaphragm spring by allowing the force transmitted through the tappet to push a clutch release fork to thereby move a release bearing in an axial direction.
The clutch is disposed between an engine and the transmission and is connected between an engine side flywheel and a transmission input shaft to transmit or block a torque of the engine to the transmission.
By the way, in the case of the clutch pedal and the hydraulic cylinder, it is troublesome for a driver to directly operate the clutch pedal, and the driving feeling and the driving safety are greatly influenced by the skill of the driver. Therefore, recently, an automated manual transmission and a double clutch transmission tend to be used.
A clutch actuator carries out a clutch interruption operation of the automated manual transmission and the double clutch transmission. One example of the clutch actuator is disclosed in a related art.
As a means for interrupting power at the time of shifting during the transfer of the power of the engine to wheels through the transmission, the clutch is configured to transmit power by a frictional force. The frictional force is generated from disks provided to face each other on one side of a flywheel provided on a crank shaft of the engine and on one side of an input shaft of the transmission.
A clutch disc of the clutch is provided with a friction material for generating a frictional force and is severely worn due to the repeated interruption operation of the clutch. We have discovered that the disk wear causes a problem that the clutch operated by the clutch actuator is incompletely operated.
The matters described as the related art have been provided only for assisting in the understanding for the background of the present disclosure and should not be considered as corresponding to the related art known to those skilled in the art.